The Way To The Dragons
by javagirl22
Summary: In this story, FAiry Tail is given an SS-Class mission that even leads the group out of Fiore! This mission wants them to seal Acnologia like the other dragons had been sealed. The mention of the other dragons causes all three dragon slayers to join the team with the wish to find out what had happened. And indeed, there is a connection to the other dragons..


_Oh god, this is my first fanfiction! XD I´m so excited…_

_It´s a Fairy Tail fic in which our 3 favorite Dragon Slayers go on a big and dangerous journey and adnventure to search for their parents and to finally find out what happened 14 years ago. I am not a native speaker, so I have warned you about mistakes concerning grammatics. Then there´s always the risk of typos :D_

_Anyway, romance will be a minor part of this fic (just to have mentioned it), but not the center. The central emotions will be between Dragon Slayers and their parents. This story is about them meeting again.. or rather, the children finding their parents._

_The story begins after the last day of the Grand Magic Games (Fairy Tail has won in my story.). I will try my best. Enjoy reading and reviews are appreciated._

**Prologue**

The crowd´s cheers could be heard throughout the whole town, the words "Fairy Tail!" echoed through the whole night. Yes, after seven years, Fairy Tail had finally become the number one guild in Fiore again with all of it´s members enjoying the victory now.

But Gajeel couldn´t be present in the arena at the time because he was injured and had to stay at the infirmary. Hearing all the cheering made him happy enough, though. He was so proud of his guild and of being a member of this guild.

Joining it had been the right decision. The loneliness he had had ever since Metalicana´s disappearance had never been soothed as much as during the time he´d been in Fairy Tail. Thanks to Juvia, the master of this guild, Makarov, had given him a chance to become a better person.

_Metalicana…_, he thought. His mind drifted off to his foster father, the Iron Dragon.

He just left Gajeel alone, right? Gajeel liked to believe that Metalicana would have preferred to stay with his child, but why, why in the world did he not say good bye, tell him why he left or at least leave a letter behind? No matter what the reason for his leaving had been, he could at least have said "Good Bye", right? But no. One evening, Metalicana had cradled Gajeel to sleep and the next morning he was gone, without leaving a single trace behind… in spite of feeling betrayed, Gajeel secretly hoped that all of this had a reason. That he´d get a chance to meet his dad again, only to ask him one question: "Why?", he asked out aloud in a sorrowful tone that didn´t fit his usually hard and brute behavior. As if the sad tone wasn´t unfitting enough, a tear rolled down his left cheek and his lower lip was quivering. This wasn´t like him at all, but thinking of his missing dad, even Gajeel, the tough one, became emotional.

A single tear turned into a stream of tears. The Iron Dragon Slayer was crying in silence. He was supposed to be happy, yes, proud, but the memories of his father were dragging his mood down. Whenever he was alone and there was nothing that distracted him from his past, Gajeel became like this.

14 years had passed... it was unbelievable. Gajeel recalled his last days with his father.

_"Dragon Slayer´s Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!", an 11-years old Gajeel ex-claimed, one of his arms turning into a giant iron sword. A proud smile was plastered on the boy´s face as he was eyeing his new weapon astonishedly. "I did it! Metalicana, I did it!", he cheered and ran towards his foster father excitedly. he tried to hug Metalicana´s giant snout and laughed. _**  
><strong>

_"I´m proud of you, Gajeel. When I was at your age, I hadn´t even come half as far as you!", the dragon grunted in a language that only dragons and dragon slayers could understand. This praising made Gajeel´s grin even wider. Having made his Dad proud he felt like a king in that moment-_

The door burst open and interrupted his memory. Like a storm his whole trupp came in. Erza, Natsu, Gray and Laxus were standing next to his bed.

"Can you stand?", Erza asked in a firm tone, eyeing him from head to toe. The crowd´s cheers were getting louder. What was going on? Why were they here?

"Yes, I guess...", Gajeel answered hesitantly.. a split second later he regretted it. The pinkheaded dragon slayer grasped one of his wrists and literally TORE him out of the bed! Gajeel´s am hadn´t healed yet and it hurt, so he growled in pain.

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE BRAT! THAT **HURT**, SALAMANDER!", he roared, his voice dripping with anger and venom that made Natsu flinch. It was Erza´s look that saved the rosehead from Gajeel´s ironfist. Natsu somehow always managed to anger him, but he was in no state to fight now.

"The groups will have to stand in the arena once last time for the Award Ceremony. You´re coming, right?",Gray asked in a cool tone. Gajeel just nodded. Of course, he´d be there with his trupp!


End file.
